


Red Stained Winter Festival

by HoneyBearWrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Characters are not specified, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Only for a short while though :), Repetition of Words, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: The night of the Winter Festival was supposed to be a happy one. So when did it turn out so. so bad? Ranboo wasn't sure.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, the last one is implied though
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Red Stained Winter Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu!  
> Just a quick heads up: This story is a canon divergence after the Festival on the 5th of January (named Teh Green Fstival on the wiki). Some triggers warnings include repeating words and phrases, character death and a bit of derealization. 
> 
> Also! Someone actually beta-read it! :D
> 
> \- Bear

Red Stained Winter Festival

“December 28th  
Things I did today:  
\- I helped with decorating the houses today  
\- I checked on the bees with Tubbo. They're still buzzing  
\- I threw out some useless stuff from the Community House  
\- Puffy invited me over; we talked for a bit and had some cookies and milk  
\- I went to see Phil and Techno again. Techno is insistent that he's fine despite the execution, but Phil says he’s lying  
\- The three of us went to check on the Turtle Farm. Techno split up for a few minutes to check on something else, but I don't know what it was  
\- Techno told me he wants the Axe of Peace back. I told him that Fundy has it right now  
Other Notes:  
\- I couldn’t find my Memory Book yesterday, so I don’t have anything for that day  
\- I can’t remember what I did at around noon. I think I was last on the docks, but the next thing I remember is being near the Community Portal  
\- Quackity seems to be wary of me. Don't know why, though. Maybe it's because of my hybrid status?

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. 

This isn't happening. All of this was just a dream. A nightmare. He'll wake up soon and have Enderchest stepping on his stomach. It would explain the sinking feeling in his stomach. Probably the nausea, too. 

“Ranboo, the evidence presented is enough to indict you as a traitor. For the sake of national security, we have no choice but to arrest you."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. 

This wasn’t happening. All of this was just a dream. A nightmare. A few more minutes, and he'd wake up with the sun shining through his window, burning him from the inside out. 

"You have directly supported dissidents and terrorists. Your actions have far exceeded simple communications with them. You did much, much worse." 

Did he do that? Was this a dream? It had to be. There was no way that things would ever turn out this bad in the real world. Right?

“CITIZENS OF L’MANBURG, LISTEN CLOSELY. THIS MAN, THIS MONSTER, HELPED TECHNOBLADE! THE VERY ITEMS THE PIG TERRORISED US WITH THAT WE PAINSTAKINGLY SEIZED FROM HIM ARE NOW BACK IN HIS POSSESSION BECAUSE OF HIM. WE CANNOT LET THIS DANGEROUS MAN CONTINUE TO DO HARM TO OUR NATION. Let us bring him to the Docks, where he will face his due punishment.”

What were they going to do to him? Why the docks? He saw the execution machine being built in the city centre. There was no reason for him to go all the way to the coast.

Execution was expected. Prolonged torture? That came as a surprise, though he felt like it shouldn't be.

He caught Tubbo's eyes for a split second, but it was enough to send him reeling. His disappointment, his sadness were laid out plainly across every line in his body. Ranboo felt his ears droop even further.  
When even your loved one turns their back on you, what more could you do?

Cold metal cut into his wrists, and a dizzying wave of fuzzy muteness washed over him. Somehow, he knew what would come next and he tasted bile on his tongue. 

“Don’t think you can just teleport away, freak,” someone hissed in his ear. 

He shivered. He could feel people staring at him as he was led to the docks, and it felt like they were dissecting him, seeing him for the traitor, monster, villain that he was. 

_“I knew it from the beginning.”  
“See, I told you not to trust those hybrids.”  
“How much would you bet he lied about his memory issues?”  
“Traitor gets what he deserves.”  
“To think I asked it for help. Disgusting.”  
"I told you. You should never let your children interact with these freaks." _

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. 

He wasn’t a traitor. He wasn’t a freak. He just wanted to help. He just wanted to befriend everyone. He hated that they had ‘sides’. He hated that they couldn’t be a family. He agreed with what L’Manburg said and wanted. He agreed with what Technoblade said and wanted. ~~He agreed with what Dream said and wanted.~~

The Docks never looked so threatening. The water never looked so dangerous. The clouds never looked so depressing.

He could barely feel his limbs as he was strapped to the board. He could see people lining up with buckets. His blood ran cold.

“For your crimes against the country, you are hereby sentenced to death via water damage, as per your enderman status. I would ask you for your last words, but no one here needs to hear them.”

His throat felt like sandpaper. His words were raw and guttural. They weren't going to listen, but he at least had to try. 

“Please, I don’t- I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to help-”

“You think providing the enemy with the tools he needs to destroy this country counts as helping? Come on. Show us actual evidence."

They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had his Memory Book. They had-

_**Wasn’t there more than one?** _

“Nothing? I expected as much. Citizens, please step back.”

There was more than one memory book. There was more than one memory book. There was more than one memory book. There was more than one memory book. There was more than one memory book. There was more than one memory book.

The cold water hit him unexpectedly. The pain was indescribable. Every pore of his body was on fire. The restraints cut into his limbs. The water ran red, but it paled in comparison to the agony shooting through his veins. 

Desperately, he tried to blink the water out of his eyes. Tubbo was looking at him with an unreadable crease to his brow. He turned away, and Ranboo broke.  
He forced his eyes shut. Water in his eyes hurt less than seeing Tubbo's back, at least. The pain became a buzzing in his ears. The burns felt like a blanket. And then- nothing.

When he opened his eyes again. He was at spawn. One life lost. Two more to go.  
"It’s going to be just one, soon.”  
The defunct remains of the Community House stood against the messy backdrop of L'Manburg. Dream was leaning against the red brick that remained, orange embers illuminating the pure white mask.

“Just wait until they find the second book." 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu!  
> Hope you... enjoyed? You aren't alone with the tears. 
> 
> \- Bear


End file.
